Savoury Sweetheart
by Firiel Leijon
Summary: Molly get's dragged to a costume party by John. She has encounters the woman after a terrible ordeal. (I am terrible with summaries basically, Molrene, fluffy and then the rating is justified in later chapters. If you don't like yuri, lesbians, girl love then this is not the fic for you, Darling)


The clicking of high heels announced the arrival of The Woman, Irene Adler. She strode into the costume party, like a wolf in a sheep costume. Clad as an alluring succubus with a floor length black cape flowing down her back. She eyed the crowd realizing there was nothing too impressive in the array of costumes; elves, slutty cats, a smattering of nurses and flight attendants. The men ranged from bandits and pirates to one man in drag that managed to pull it off. However one costume in particular caught the Woman's eye, a modestly dressed, Angel standing next to the punch bowl talking to John Watson. The angel had a soft smile and bright brown eyes.

It was a normal occurrence to find at least one person she was at least slightly attracted to, but this angel with her flowing light brown locks in her floor length white gown, was absolutely breath-taking in her opinion. The woman then decided to observe this angel throughout the night's events to see what would unfold. Perhaps she may get a chance to get on the good side of this angel.

Molly Cooper the angel in question stood awkwardly next to her friend John, trying to appear as though she wasn't wanting to flee from the people and hide away in her office. John dragged her along to this Halloween party to try to make her more social and John himself wasn't too pleased with parties. Sherlock had done nothing but play the violin for 3 days straight without saying a word, normally this wouldn't bother the army doctor but it in fact had started to drive him up the wall. So he chose to invite Molly to a Halloween party in a quite stuffy looking basement of a well-known department store.

Molly remained feeling slightly awkward alone with John, both knowing she used to fancy him, but now he's with Sherlock. Molly heaved a sigh; everyone she knew was getting together in one way or another in the romantic sense, all except her. She nonchalantly observed the guests of the party, she knew next to no one and thank god no one seemed to be paying much attention to her. The Pathologist, immediately wished she was back hiding in her office or in her flat reading a good book with a nice cuppa.

Biting her lip, she tried to recall the last time her heart fluttered for someone. Her memory banks were keenly organized in her opinion and but according to no existing memory, had she ever felt butterflies or fireworks with anyone... She shook her head in disgust, she worked in the bloody morgue for gods sake.

_I really need to get out more, spend less time around dead people. _She reprimanded herself silently, _and maybe get a date._

A hand on her shoulder snapped Molly's attentions back to reality, also managing to evoke a rather undignified yelp of surprise from her. She backed up quickly not seeing immediately who startled her, the startled bandit snatched his hand away apologizing.

"Sorry M'am! Didn't mean to startle you there." He stood a decent 5'11, with white-blond hair and ice-blue eyes. He had a cute crooked grin as he slid past her to grab a handful of crisps from the rather large bowl behind her. John raised an eyebrow to Molly,

"I'll be back in a bit, Molly, I'm just giving Sherlock a ring to make sure he hasn't destroyed the house." The stumpy little man in his Copper costume,

"Was just going to grab a handful of crisps, but your angelic allure needed to be mentioned." He winked at her with a saucy grin. Molly awkwardly smiled, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"O-oh no I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all." She lowered her eyes to the rather filthy linoleum. She waited for the bandit to leave and go back to his own friends but to her surprise he didn't leave. He stood comfortably trying to catch her gaze, clearly wanting to start a conversation of sorts with her. They drifted from petty small talk to professions to cat or dog. However, his gaze shifted from her face south along her torso lingering at her chest, blatantly ogling her as the conversation continued on. Molly looked to John for help, but he was nowhere gone from her sight.

Irene was not unaware of the Angel's situation. She recognized the telltale stance of an entirely too 'friendly' male. The sour taste of bile rose in her throat, as her in disgust in the man grew. It was men like this that took advantage of women that sent her blood aflame. The bandit saw fit to drape his arm across the angel's shoulders grinning at her frightened expression. Irene gritted her teeth as her own storm grey eyes met with the angel's, scared brown eyes screamed out for help.

Her acquaintances halted making small talk, seeming to sense the flame-filled intensity of her gaze and drifted into silence. No guest seemed to notice the unfolding of harassment next to the snack table mainly assuming that they were together. Irene gritted her teeth as the foul man's filthy hand slid further to cup the Angel's breast, the angel had tears of fear in her eyes but remained too frightened to call out.

Molly felt like vomiting, this man was violating her and she couldn't do anything about it. His arm draped firmly around her shoulders, while he spoke in a low soothing voice. Her eyes flitted around the room hoping to come in contact with anyone who would help. her eyes caught on a pair of icy grey eyes belonging to a tall dark-haired woman dressed as a demon of sorts. Molly sucked in a breath, she was gorgeous and looked rather high-class, however, she tried to express her situation as silently as possible to the woman in hopes that help would be offered. Molly tried to shove off his arm but he clutched her closer and he leaned closer, his rank breath filling her nose.

"Please stop it." She spoke as strongly as she could muster. The blond-haired bandit flashed a grin and cupped her breast, "Darlin' you know you don't want me to stop." Tears of frustration spilled from her eyes as he tried to get her walking out of the room with him with clear intentions in his face. The smell of his sweat and cologne, provided a dizzying combination as she cringed in horror.

The weight on her shoulders and pressing against her body vanished in a moment's notice. She spun on her heel, only to see the raven-haired woman plant her fist onto the bandit's facial features. An outraged howl erupted from the startled male,

"YOU BITCH!" he cocked his fist to knock her head off. She promptly ducked the punch and returned with a well placed knee to the genitals. He doubled over in pain and charged. The woman barely moved and the fool was lying face down on the floor. She strode over to the bouncer standing at the door and requested that this "mess" was removed from the premises.

The entire party's eyes drew to Molly and the woman. Their patronizing and judgmental voices crashed as waves against Molly's already fragile mindset, sending her fleeing from the scene into the bathroom that lay at the far left of the hall, away from the party.

Standing confidently with not a strand of her hair out place, Irene shot venomous daggers at those whose eyes still lingered to the fleeing Angel. She sniffed in contempt at the mess at her feet and made sure to step on his fingers as she quietly followed the angel to the bathroom.

Molly clicked the lock shut on the door, sighing with tears spilling out of her eyes. _Nothing ever goes right... I should never have come, now I can never face any of these people again. _She leaned against the cool wall of the bathroom, sliding slowly until she sat and buried her face into her knees. A soft knock forced Molly to try and find her voice once again,

"I-I'm sorry, b-but this bathroom is occupied." She mentally kicked herself for the tremble in her voice that mimicked the whimper of a beaten puppy. A soothing voice floated through the door,

"Dear, there is nothing I can say to justify that ruddy wanker's actions." Irene listened for more movement from the angel from within the bathroom, "However I can assure from the beating he received from me he will never bother you again."

"A-are you the woman who beat up that guy,?" Molly stood and opened the door a crack. Sure enough, the woman stood there with a soft smile on her face and nothing but warmth and protection flowing from her gaze. The woman caught her eyes,

"I am her, Irene Adler if you wish to know, my Angel, may I come in?" Her voice was soothing and Molly reluctantly opened the door. She didn't truly know why she decided to let her in, She supposed she really didn't want to be completely alone after such an ordeal.

"I'm, Molly Hooper," She quietly introduced herself feeling too ashamed to look Irene full on.

The demoness gracefully walked into the small bathroom. Molly backed up to give her more space but Irene simply opened her arms. Molly glanced at her face trying to see what she was getting at. Irene only beckoned with her hand,

"Molly, Sweetheart, come here," she spoke with a knowing look in her eyes.

The little angel, with her running make up and puffy eyes, still held a certain allure that Irene simply couldn't put her finger on. Molly started trembling, she flitted a little faster than she liked into the arms of a perfect stranger to be comforted after the fact that another perfect stranger had practically molested her.

A warm protective instinct flowed into the woman's chest as she held the sobbing Molly. Hushing her softly, she brushed the tear soaked bangs from Molly's face. Molly sniffled and stuttered apologies and thank you's between hiccuping sobs. Irene shook her head, proceeding to kneel on the floor, pulling Molly on to her lap.

"That shouldn't have happened to you, Dear." She gently pet the shorter woman's hair. "No one is going to hurt you again if I have anything to say about it." The brunette in her arms rested her head against Irene's shoulder enjoying her soothing scent, a mix of lavender and vanilla. Her face flushed pink,

"I'm really grateful, Miss Adler." She sniffled and sat up to try and meet the woman's grey-blue eyes," I-I'm really sorry you have to comfort someone too useless to protect herself..." She trailed off with a broken look in the depths of her eyes. She slid from her embrace and shakily stood on her feet.

"I suppose I'll go now, and thank you," She ducked her head,"if you can please forget about me." Molly turned to leave, but felt a hand on her arm.

"Molly, I may not know you as well as I would like," she turned the shorter woman to face her," but from a single glance I can tell, you are a wonderful and unique person, I won't forget about you anytime soon." She gently wiped away a tear trickling down the angel's face.

Molly's heart raced, this strong and beautiful woman she had just met genuinely seemed to care for her. She hesitantly swayed on her feet, Irene holding her steady.

"I... I.. really don't know how to repay your kindness, Miss Adler." Biting her lip in embarrassment. Irene smiled warmly,

"Please call me Irene, dear." Tucking a strand of Molly's hair behind her ear, "and perhaps you'll consider getting some coffee with me at some point." Irene softly kissed her on the cheek.

Flushing red, Molly nodded with a small smile on her lips, as the raven slipped a scrap of paper into her hand. Molly glanced at it with a growing smile,_  
_

**Irene Adler**

**Cell # 20- 4493- 3851**

"Just give me a ring anytime, my Dear."

Molly slipped the paper into the small pocket on the left side of her dress. A_ personal number? That means real dates not just some bloody spontaneous hook-ups. But... I didn't realize I liked women as I do men... I also never thought such a beautiful woman would ask me out to coffee... I suppose this is something new I never thought of trying. Perhaps this terrible night had a wonderful outcome after all.  
_

**I don't own Sherlock or any of the Characters unfortunately**. **I wrote this with a friend of mine during a roleplay. More chapters to come. read and review if you please, Darlings.**


End file.
